scpabfandomcom-20200215-history
SCP-294
Description SCP-294 appears to be a standard coffee vending machine, the only noticeable difference being an entry touchpad with buttons corresponding to an English QWERTY keyboard. Upon depositing fifty cents US currency into the coin slot, the user is prompted to enter the name of any liquid using the touchpad. Upon doing so, a standard 12-ounce paper drinking cup is placed and the liquid indicated is poured. Lore Ninety-seven initial test runs were performed (including requests for water, coffee, beer, and soda, non-consumable liquids such as sulfuric acid, wiper fluid, and motor oil, as well as substances that do not usually exist in liquid states, such as nitrogen, iron and glass) and each one returned a success. Test runs with solid materials such as diamond have failed, however, as it appears that SCP-294 can only deliver substances that can exist in liquid state, such as Diamond, but can dispense liquid carbon. In-game SCP-294 can be found in the cafeteria in Entrance Zone with SCP-066. It can be used by clicking on it, typing a name in the box and then pressing Enter. The cup with its effects will be dispensed shortly. If the cup does not exist it will output "OUT OF RANGE". List of inputs Effects are based off of SCP: Containment Breach. Useful * life (Heals to full health with a message "Tastes like nothing you drank before, you feel better than ever!") * speed; velocity; fastness; fast (used to make you fast, but now just says "L" and damages you to 1 health) * sanic (used to make you fast and play the sonic them, but now just says "L" and damages you to 1 health) Normal * water ("Well, that was refreshing.") * cup ("The cup is empty!") * cola; coke ("It's cold and refreshing") * red; orange; yellow; green; cyan; blue; violet; magneta (Can not drink and produces no text) * death; game over (No effect or text.) * plastic ("The molten plastic burns your mouth") * coffee (No effects.) * salt; seawater ("The extremely salty taste is almost unbearable. You begin to feel dehydrated and dizzy.") * Gold; Iron; Carbon; Silver; Diamond; Metal; Glass (Will instantly kill the user and make the Minecraft lava burning sound.) * blood (No effects or text.) * soup (No effects or text.) * egg ("It tastes just like a raw egg") * dog; cat; joe ("The drink tastes like blood. It is still warm") * yes ("Yes") * no ("The cup is empty!") * bleach (kills player instantly) * blackhole; void (Kills player) * mayo (No effect or text) * SCP294 (Does nothing but display a message saying ???) * end (No effects or text) * butter (No effects or text.) * pee ("A") * air ("The cup is empty") * chocolate milk ("Yummy!") * milk (That's just simply delicious!) Supernatural * * ffux (kills player and displays the message: "NO") * flex tape; flex seal (NOW THATS A LOT OF DAMAGE) kills player and plays entire audio for flex tape commercial. * hey (Hey, that's pretty good.) * breakify; 2dayhelpthegamer ("die) Kills player * wubby301; wubby (Kills the player with the message, "permabanned") * smile n shake ("smile n shake") Screen fades to black where the Smile n Shake logo appear. A very loud screeching audio will play and kill the player. Screen will remain black until player leaves the server. * knowledge (kNOWleDGe) Audio of a person saying knowledge audio can be heard. * free keter badge (Kills you, with a message displaying 'NO.') * tix; tickets ("The cup is empty!") * regret (teleports the player to the start then auto saves) (drinking it again "you regret that") Note: Drinking this on keter put you back to SCP-173 cell but does not save game/ * oof (kills player and plays the death sound) * despacito ("Sí, sabes que ya llevo un rato mirándote Tengo que bailar contigo hoy Vi que tu mirada ya estaba llamándome Muéstrame el camino que yo voy") Kills player. * thanos (I dont feed so good) (misspelt word is intentional as it is in game) * gnome (teleports the player to a game You've been gnomed!) * smile n shake ("smile n shake." Player can hear whispers and will become blind, after a few seconds an image of the smile n shake milkshake bar logo will appear, the player will then die) * half life 3; hl3 ("The cup is empty!") Other * god ("The cup is empty!") Category:SCPs Category:Euclid Category:Useful